Pranks in Rivendell
by Pip the Dark Lord of All
Summary: Pippin is bored in Rivendell. He and Merry do something that gets a little out of hand...
1. Chapter 1

**PRANKS IN RIVENDELL **by Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

This is a telling of an incident that happened while we were staying in Rivendell before the quest. Of course, it was not my fault, it was Pippin's.

Merry almost got it right. It was not my fault! Legolas should have been able to...

Shut up Pippin! That's called spoilers! Anyway, here it is...

* * *

The whole of Rivendell was asleep, except for Merry Brandybuck. He could not sleep for some reason and was wondering if he could convince Elrond that having six meals a day was a good idea. Finally, he decided it couldn't be done, and he tried to go to sleep when a loud whisper broke the silence.

"Merry!"

"What?" he growled.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yes Pippin, I know you're hungry, you're always hungry, you really don't need to tell me 200 times a day! Go back to sleep!"

"But I'm boooored" he whined.

"Can't you just shut up?"

"Let's prank someone!"

"Well, maybe. That's actually a good idea. What about Strider?"

"Yes! Perfect! Uhh, what could we do? I know! We could do what we did to Frodo a while ago...we should rig up a contraption so when he gets into bed he will get honey dumped on him!"

Merry thought about it. It was the perfect thing to do. "But Pippin" he said. "It's night! He will be in his bed!"

"Tomorrow he won't be, though! We can build it now, and put it on his bed tomorrow. We should also get the honey now. You know that pot in the kitchen we've been taking honey from? It's perfect!"

The two hobbits stole down the hall towards the kitchen. They knew exactly where it was, and got it quite easily. They took it back to their room and began building the contraption with some string and some pieces of wood.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon, if Pippin stops being annoying...no Pippin, we aren't going to have third breakfast...wait, that's a great idea! *leaves*


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter...be quiet Pippin, we've already had 8 meals today...of what Pippin and I did in Rivendell...

* * *

The next morning, Merry and Pippin did their best to act normal. They watched Strider, trying to find a good time to set up their trick. After breakfast, he went to his room and looked at one of Lord Elrond's many books.

"We've got to get him out of there!" complained Pippin.

"Let's tell him Legolas wants to do archery with him!" suggested Merry. "Legolas would probably want to anyway."

"I'll tell him" said Pippin.

He went to the room where Strider was reading. "Hey Strider!" shouted Pippin cheerfully. "Legolas wants to do archery with you! He's waiting at the archery range!"

"Why thanks for telling me Pippin. I'll go meet him right away." Strider left and swiftly walked away.

"Perfect!" cried Merry, appearing from nowhere. "Now quick, before he finds us out!"

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Elladan, Elohir and Legolas were walking in Rivendell's beautiful gardens. "It's a beautiful day, why don't we do some archery?" asked Elohir.

"That's a great idea!" said Elladan. "Come with us, Legolas?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "Lord Elrond was going to show me some old maps" he answered after a moment. "But I will certainly join you later."

"That's fine. If you see that ranger, tell him to come too!"

"I most certainly will. I'll join you later!"

Legolas walked towards the buildings. All of a sudden Aragorn came running down the stairs two at a time, bow in hand.

"Whatever are you doing, Aragorn?!" laughed Legolas. You look absolutely ridiculous!"

"Why you... elf. If I do it's your fault!"

"My fault? What have I done to make you run around Imladris like a madman? Well maybe I shouldn't be surprised. You are kind of crazy, you know."

"Crazy? You are the crazy one, I'm afraid. But why aren't you at the archery range?"

Legolas looked confused. "What makes you think I was at the archery range?"

"Pippin said you wanted to do archery!"

"Why, he must have spied on us! That sneaky hobbit!"

"Well do you want to or not? I'm going!"

"Lord Elrond is showing me some old maps. Elladan and Elohir are out there shooting already. They told me to tell you to get out there if I saw you."

"Well, I'll go shoot with them then."

Legolas looked at his friend and laughed. "How do you expect to compete with Elladan and Elohir if you have no arrows?"

Aragorn reached behind his back. "I must have forgotten them! I'll run back to my room quick and get them."

Legolas was still laughing at him. "I'm never going to let you live this down! Going to the archery range with no arrows! Hahahaha!"

"Whatever." growled Aragorn and strode of towards his room.

* * *

Hey Merry! Do you think Gandalf will review this?

He might, Pip. I hope so. If he's not too...

Shut up, Merry! That's spoilers!

The next chapter is almost ready...


	3. Chapter 3

Merry: Here's the next chapter! In which things get a little crazy...

.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aragorn ran back up the stairs. It did not take him long to get to the hall where his room was...

.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Merry and Pippin were having trouble with the contraption. The pot of honey was strung over the bed and hidden so it could not be seen. Pippin was trying to rig up the pedal on the bed. It kept falling apart.

"We need another piece of wood or this will never work." muttered Merry. "I've seen some in the stables, I'll go get one or two—but you better stay near his room and make sure no one comes in here."

"Merry!" cried Pippin, annoyed. "What do you think I am going to do if Strider comes back? Tackle him?"

"Stand outside the door. If he does come, just make some excuse, anything! Or start a conversation. Just keep him out of here! I've got to go get that wood!"

Merry ran off.

Pippin stood near the door, pretending to look at the garden below. He hoped he looked calm, but in reality he was trembling with fear. What is Strider came? The pieces of the honey-dumping machine were all over his bed. He had to keep him out of there...hopefully he was off shooting targets with Legolas. He sighed and stared at the garden. Suddenly he noticed a figure coming up the stairs. He strained to see who it was. He gasped in terror. It was the ranger...

Pippin ran up to him. "Hi Strider! Where is Legolas? He told me he was doing archery!"

Aragorn looked at Pippin suspiciously. "He is looking at maps with Lord Elrond. I don't know why he told you I wanted to shoot with him!"

Pippin thought for a moment. "I bet he's up to something! It sounds like the sort of thing I would do if I wanted someone out of my way!"

Aragorn looked surprised. "I don't think Legolas...wait. Wait. I bet he is. In fact, I'm sure he is! Thank you, Pippin, I'll go make sure he's with Lord Elrond." Aragorn ran off towards the library.

Merry popped out from behind a pillar. "Well done, Pippin! That was great! Now, quickly!" They went back into Aragorn's room and started work again.

.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Elrond had finished showing Legolas the maps. "Why don't you go join Elladan, Elohir, and Aragorn? They're probably wanting to have an archery contest with you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. I certainly shall." And Legolas went out of the back door of the library, and left for the archery range. Elrond gathered up the maps and left.

.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aragorn came to the front door of the library and entered. There was no one in there. Most suspicious, he thought. If Elrond was going to show Legolas maps, he would have done it in here. "He must be up to something. Probably going to pull a prank on me," Aragorn thought. "I better go check my room."

.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"It works!" whispered Pippin. "It's perfect. Now let's get out of here!"

Merry and Pippin left and ran away. Moments later, Aragorn got back to his room. He walked in and looked around. Everything seemed normal. He sat down on his bed...


	4. Chapter 4

Merry: The next chapter is here!

Pippin: Didn't I sing well for the BOFA credits?

Merry: You can stop being so proud, but yes, it was beautiful.

,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aragorn sat down on his bed. Instantly something creaked and honey poured all over him. He leapt to his feet, but it was too late, he was completely sticky. It was a total mess!

"I knew that pesky elf was up to something," he growled. "How clever! A small pedal under the covers, and if touched, I get a sticky surprise! Well, he'll have payback."

He began cleaning up the huge mess. He was thoroughly annoyed. 'Just what he probably wanted!' he thought. Well, no matter, he would make sure that Legolas found an unpleasant surprise that evening. He smiled; he knew what he would do...

BOFABOFABOFABOFABOFA

Elrohir and Elladan had been shooting for quite a while. Elladan was getting annoyed. "Do you think either of them will _ever_ come?"

"If they do, they deserve a surprise. Here, I'll leave a note on the target saying we went back for dinner. They probably decided not to come."

"Good idea, let's go! I wonder what they're up to. Mischief, no doubt." With that, Elladan and Elohir departed into the woods.

BOFABOFABOFABOFABOFA

Legolas was looking forward to a shooting match with the twins. He ran lightly through the forest, and soon got to the clearing where the archery range was. However, there was no one there.

"Elladan, Elohir, if you're hiding, you can come out now!"

Dead silence answered him. "I do believe they're gone!" he muttered. He noticed a piece of paper fluttering on the target. Reading it, he realized that they had, indeed, left. "Everyone is crazy today! Aragorn forgets arrows, and the twins leave! There must be a reason! Yes...yes. They must be up to something. I have to get back and find out what they are doing!" With those thoughts in mind, Legolas headed back towards Rivendell.

BOFABOFABOFABOFABOFA

Aragorn had cleaned up the honey and showered. It had worked fairly well, but his hair was still rather sticky. With a grim look on his face, he left for Legolas' room.

,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Merry and Pippin: Mwahahaha!

,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Beta's Note: Unfortunately, Pip's internet is down for the next few weeks. I am posting this for her, however, if she doesn't reply to reviews, etc., this would be the reason why. If you need to contact her urgently, pm me, as I can probably get ahold of her by other means. Thanks for reading her story!

-Darth Maitimo


	5. Chapter 5

Merry: I finally finished the next chapter. It would not have taken so long if Pip had not spilled honey all over my papers.

Pippin: But without the honey we would not have it done anyway! I would have fallen asleep!

Merry: You have a point. We both would have. But you really did not need to spill it all over everything.

Pippin: Your face was priceless though...

* * *

Merry and Pippin were whispering together by the beautiful fountain in the gardens. "I wonder if Strider's set the honey trap off yet," mused Pippin. I would give anything to see his face! I wonder if he'll know we did it?"

"He probably will, Pip." answered Merry. "Whenever something like that happens, we get blamed. But then, we're not in the Shire. Maybe they won't suspect us! Hey, look, Elladan and Elrohir are coming!" He waved to them. The twins waved back and walked over.

"Elladan, Elrohir, is there anyone in Rivendell who is a troublemaker? I mean, do elves ever prank each other or do funny things like that?" asked Merry, trying to look innocent.

Elladan grinned. "That would be Elrohir and I! We create chaos and mayhem wherever we go! Even if we try not to." he added after a moment.

Pippin laughed. "Sounds a lot like Merry and I!"

"Indeed?" Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Like the time we put salt instead of sugar in a pie! Haha, I will never forget Frodo's face when he bit into that!" laughed Pippin.

"Or the time we hid under the table, and when my sisters sat down to eat, we picked it up and and made it move! It scared them terribly!"

Elrohir broke into the hobbit's chatter. "Elladan and I once put paint in Arwen's perfume bottle. She can't stand the color pink so of course we used that colour. She sprayed it all over her face! It took her weeks to get it all out of her hair!"

"That's a lot like what we did to Pearl once! She hates orange, so we painted her doll's hair orange! She screamed like she was being killed when she saw it!"

Elladan looked amused. "The best trick the two of us ever pulled off was the time we hid Erestor's peacocks in Legolas' room when he was staying here once. They screamed, you know that terrible sound peacocks make?"

"No, what do they sound like?" inquired Merry.

"Well, it's hard to describe. I don't know...kind of a cross between a orc and... a squealing pig. Actually, it bears a striking resemblance to the sound some elves make when they spray pink paint all over themselves! Well, it scared him to death! He has never been comfortable around those birds ever since! And, of course, the next morning Elrohir and I found our hair dyed pink! I love a good prank war, it's very invigorating!" He grinned evily. "All of Rivendell dreads us and our escapades!"

"All the Shire dreads us and ours!" retaliated Pippin. "I think we have a lot in common!"

Elrohir laughed. "Bilbo and us two pull tricks on each other all the time! We have a ongoing joke with him. I'm not going to tell you what it is though, it's a secret! Did Bilbo participate in any tricks back in the Shire?"

"Oh yes, he loved to do that sort of thing! He helped us quite a few times!"

"I thought so. He is quite a rascal here, if I may say so." remarked Elrohir. "He's always either writing poetry or setting up some trap for us!"

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Aragorn looked around Legolas' room. He had to think of a good prank, something really evil. He remembered something...something that had happened a long time ago and scared Legolas terribly. Yes, it was perfect. He only had to find a way to get the birds into Legolas' room without anyone seeing him...but that could be managed. He was a ranger, after all. He snuck swiftly and quietly to were Erestor kept his prized possessions...

* * *

Merry and Pippin: *laughter*


	6. Chapter 6

Pippin: Now things get really interesting!

Merry: It's all your fault.

Pippin: And proud of it!

* * *

That night, all was quiet. There was a beautiful fog floating in the moonlight and the peaceful sound of falling water filled the air. Everyone was asleep. Suddenly, a scream rent the air, and then another. It came from the guest bedrooms; Legolas was woken up instantly. He leapt to his feet—what in the world could have caused that?! It sounded like orcs, but how could they have possibly made it past the guards? He grabbed his bow, and was about to leave to warn the others when he heard a rustling noise under his bed. With hands that moved faster than sight, he strung an arrow to his bow and pointed it in the direction of the sound; there was a faint scratching noise. He put down his bow and took out his knives, then he swiftly pulled back the covers and was about to deal a killing stroke…when he saw the peacocks. Two of them. In a cage under his bed. It was they, of course, who had screamed. There were no orcs, no enemies at all. It was only a joke. He was growled in rage—he had really thought that there were enemies of some kind. "Those rascals, one time was bad enough, but again? Of course, what do I expect?" he muttered. "They must always have a prank war. Well, they will have one!" He tried to think of something new…he and the twins had played almost every trick possible on each other. He clenched his teeth, muttering a soft oath of revenge.

He had an idea. Before he had left Mirkwood his father had given him some extremely concentrated wine that was meant to be diluted before use. But if it was not diluted…it could get anyone extremely intoxicated. Only Mirkwood elves could take very much of it and stay in their right mind. Legolas knew the twins kept a wine bottle in their room; all he had to do was switch out the wine.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next morning after breakfast, the twins went to their room. They kept a bottle of wine on a bookshelf in there, and sat down for a little drink together while arguing about their archery contest the previous day, and when to plan another with Aragorn and Legolas.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Elrond and Gandalf were having a serious conversation about Sauron and the Ring. "Frodo has born the Ring long enough." said Gandalf. "We can ask no more of him."

"But something must be done!" countered Elrond. "The Ring cannot stay here!"

Gandalf was about to respond when a strange sound interrupted him. It was drunken singing. "OHHHHH…RIVENDELL'S WINE IS THE BEST, MUCH BETTER THAN ALL THE REST, OHHHH…COME AND JOIN US TO DRINK, BEFORE YOU ALL TURN PINK!" Elrond raised an eyebrow. Gandalf looked slightly disturbed. "Is that…"

"Elladan and Elrohir, yes it is!" Elrond interrupted. "I will go deal with them immediately!"

Elladan and Elrohir staggered drunkenly out of their room, giggling. They ran right into Elrond, knocking him down and they all landed in a heap on the floor. Elrond shoved them off of him and leapt to his feet. "What are you two doing?!" he shouted angrily, "In this serious time, you get yourselves intoxicated? What is wrong with you?"

Elrohir slapped Elrond on the back. "Don't worry, 'da, it'll turn out well, After all, we're in Rivvydell!"

"Just because we are in Rivendell does NOT mean we are safe!" rebuked Elrond.

Elladan almost fell over again. "Course it do, we've got wine, what more could you want? Ohhh… Rivendell's wine is the best…"

"Stop it!" snarled Elrond. "Get back in your room, both of you, and stay there until you have your wits about you again!"

"Awww, but ada, we drank all the wine in there! We need to get more!"

"NO MORE WINE! Get in there now, before everyone knows how disgracefully you are behaving!" The twins staggered into their room. Elrond pulled out a key and locked the door. The terrors of Rivendell, however, were not going to be silent. They burst out with another drinking song. Elrond left in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Merry: Give me that apple, it's mine!

Pippin: But you stole mine.

Merry: I was hungry!

Pippin: So am I!

Merry: You can't have it. *tackles Pippin*

Pippin: Nooooooo! That's second breakfast!

Merry: Mine! *takes apple*

Pippin: Whatever, I'll go steal another from Frodo's larder.

Merry: Now that I have my apple, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Elladan opened his eyes with a groan. He had a terrible headache! And why was the bedpost moving back and forth? He sat up, Elrohir was next to him, sound asleep. He shook him, "Wake up, El! Ugh, I feel terrible!"

Elrohir groaned. "Uhhh, what happened?"

Elladan was extremely confused. "I don't know! I feel as if…as if I had been intoxicated…But why…?"

Elrohir was equally clueless. "I can sort of remember us arguing about archery…were we drinking?"

"Yesssss…we were. But not enough to get drunk! I mean, that would take more than one bottle!"

Elrohir got up and staggered across the room. "Ohhhhhhh, my head! I think there is an orc in there, swinging a club around!"

Elladan flopped back down onto the bed. "Ada's going to kill us! Do you think he knows?"

"I hope not…Oh no. The door is locked. Someone locked us in here!"

"Great. Just great. We can only hope it wasn't ada."

At that moment, the door opened, and Elrond himself walked in. He looked grim and angry. "So! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Elrohir sunk down in a chair. "Umm, ada, what happened?"

"What happened? You ask me what happened! You were intoxicated, and all Rivendell could hear you singing! You knocked me over onto the floor, and look what you did to that map! May I ask why there are smiley faces all over it? And I think you encouraged the hobbits...now they think elves get drunk on a regular basis and are challenging everyone they meet to a drinking contest! And you have the nerve to pretend you don't know about it!"

"But ada! We remember nothing! Truly!"

Elrond did not look convinced.

"Is it not true that sometimes a person cannot remember events while they were drunk?"

"Well…yes. But only if they are extremely intoxicated! And you had your wits about you when you began drinking. You have no excuses. You are confined to your room for the rest of today." Elrond left, locking the door behind him. The twins were left to figure things out on their own.

Elladan picked up their wine bottle. "There is only one bottle here, but how could we have gotten drunk on so little?"

Elrohir got an angry glint in his eyes. "Maybe someone put something in it! That's the only way we would have gotten that drunk."

"I think I know the most likely suspect," growled Elladan, pacing the room. "Bilbo is always saying that hobbits can take far more drink than elves. He has tried to get us drunk before."

Elrohir agreed. "Well, tomorrow he will learn that elves are not so easily fooled."

* * *

A/N If you're reading this please please please review! :D Even one word. Please? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks so much to Crescent Moon Dancer, FandomFangirl100, KS, SindarinElf, Laura Andrews, Evangeline Pond, JustAReviewer and PythonAnon for your reviews! They are very much appreciated! Thank you! And keep reviewing... ;D

* * *

Pippin: :D

Merry: Why do you have that silly grin on your face?

Pippin: ;D

* * *

A fewdays later, Elladan and Elrohir were planning their revenge. Elrohir looked aroundaround for something to prank Bilbo with.

"It must be something completely random, so he won't know it was us." advised Elladan. "Maybe a cookie with hot peppers in it?"

Elrohir thought about it. "No, he would know we did it. Don't you remember what happened when Lindir are those by accident?"

Elladan grinned at the memory. "Of course, how could I forget! They were meant for Arwen. And Ada was talking to those dwarves, and our cookies were brought in before we could stop them. Hahaha, I will never forget the sight of Lindir choking, with tears pouring down his face in front of Thorin and the rest! The dwarves thought it was hilarious, of course. You're right; it would not be something Bilbo would forget."

Elrohir laughed. "And then Lindir had to leave to compose himself. When he came back, he almost got hit in the face because the dwarves had started a foodfight!"

"Ada was angry for days...he's not in a very good mood now either. We could short sheet Bilbo's bed."

"Good idea! Anyone could do that, it's not too suspicious."

The two left with evil grins on their faces.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Merry and Pippin had been watching Aragorn closely. He had given no indication that anything had happened. The two were in the library, looking at a map. "Maybe it didn't work." suggested Pippin. "Surely we would have been blamed. Then we could have had a prank war."

Merry sighed. "That would have been very exciting." he agreed. "We could always prank him again."

"Maybe he enjoys having honey dumped on his head." suggested Pippin. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Most people do, though," said Merry.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know...it makes a mess."

"Tastes good, though! And that makes up for the mess."

"Well maybe for some people...seriously, Pippin, if you ever get honey in those curls again, I am not helping you clean it! It took hours last time, and then you were sick from eating so much!"

"But Frodo's face was priceless when he found us in Bilbo's larder with honey everywhere!"

"It was. I agree with that."

"And the honey was most excellent! Completely worth the cleanup!"

Merry rolled his eyes, although he secretly agreed. Maybe Strider had enjoyed the experience. Pippin obviously would have. The two hobbits left the library.

Unknown to them, someone had overheard their conversation. That "someone" quietly left the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Pippin: This time it's your fault it took so long!

Merry: Yes, Pippin, don't rub it in.

Pippin: He dropped a plateful of blueberry pie on his own papers!

Merry: It wouldn't have been such a mess if you hadn't dived onto the desk to try and steal some!

Pippin: It smelled good!

Merry: You smeared it everywhere!

Pippin: But I also got some pie!

Merry: It was my pie!

Pippin: I think we should get on with the chapter now...

* * *

Elladan was pacing back and forth near Bilbo's room.

"He won't come out of there!" he growled in a furious whisper.

Elrohir didn't look worried. "I have a great idea!" He ran to their room and pulled out a piece of paper, pen and ink, and rapidly wrote something down.

"What are you doing?" asked Elladan, grabbing the paper. He read what his brother had written...

_Dear Bilbo, _

_Sam and I are out walking in these beautiful woods. Could you come meet us at the head of the Quesse trail? We will wait for you there, unless you send word otherwise. I'm sure you would love it here. _

_Frodo_

Elladan smiled. "Very clever! Just put it under his door!"

"I will!" Elrohir carefully folded it, and ran to slip it under Bilbo's door. A few minutes later, Bilbo emerged, all dressed for hiking and looking excited. He walked down the stairs in a hurry. The twins emerged from where they had been hiding. "Let's do it!" They crept into Bilbo's room.

Elladan inspected Bilbo's bed. "Don't you think we should do something a little better than short sheeting his bed? I mean, he did embarrass us in front of all of Rivendell!"

Elrohir was fiddling with Bilbo's pens. "Yes. I was thinking...we could put dark syrup in his ink well."

"Great! I'll get some!" Elladan left to fetch it. Elrohir carefully opened Bilbo's red book and took out a hard worked on picture Ori had drawn for Bilbo. He put it in a drawer, then quickly took a piece of paper and splashed ink all over it so it looked like someone had ruined the picture. After waiting for it to dry, he placed it in the front cover of the red book. He was having a hard time not choking with laughter; he knew Bilbo was very fond of that picture.

Elladan ran back in. He held a small jug. "I've got it." he announced, emptying the ink well and pouring in the sticky liquid. "That's perfect! Anything else?"

Elrohir told him what he had done with the picture. Elladan looked around. "Lets short sheet his bed too, just for good measure." He ran over and did so quickly. "Well, that would seem to be all, so let's get out of here!" They left.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A mysterious person had been watching the proceedings from a distance. He had spoken to Aragorn and Legolas, and now he was sure that he had a clear idea of what was going on...

* * *

Merry: Noooooo!

Pippin: It was an accident!

Merry: He just spilled the ink all over the next chapter...that Eru-cursed Tookish Tween!


	10. Chapter 10

Merry: I finally cleaned up all that ink. You stained my desk, Pip.

Pippin: But there are also blueberry pie stains.

Merry: Yes, I know...Pip, no, keep away from that ink!

Pippin: I was reaching for that pie!

Merry: Pippin. Everyone knows: My pie goes on the left, yours on the right.

Pippin: I know that.

Merry: You just reached for the left slice.

Pippin: I already ate mine, so I was going to eat yours.

Merry: *facepalm*

* * *

Bilbo walked excitedly down the trail. He was almost to where Frodo had arranged to meet him. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the birds were warbling, and he sang softly as he walked.

"The Road goes ever on and on,

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way,

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say."

He arrived at the trail head an within an hour. He sat down and waited. After a while, he began to get worried. Frodo was normally on time, and even early. He had expected to find the hobbits waiting for him. Maybe the Black Riders had somehow penetrated Imladris. After another hour, Bilbo was nearly frantic with worry. Something had to have happened! He had to go tell the elves. He leaped to his feet, and was about to leave, when he saw a small piece of paper on top of the trailhead sign. There was a stone on top of it to keep it in place. He picked it up and unfolded it, seeing that it was a note…

Dear Bilbo,

I am truly sorry about this, but Merry and Pippin got hungry and wanted to return. I argued with them, but they thought you wouldn't mind. I'll hike with you in a couple days, I promise. Merry and Pippin are having a hard time surviving without all the meals we eat in the Shire. Elladan and Elrohir are going to show me maps tonight, so I will see you tomorrow.

Frodo

Bilbo looked sadly at the letter in disappointment. Oh well, he would hike another day. He shouldered his pack and started back.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Elladan ran into his room; his brother was already there. "Did you get it there?" he asked cheerfully.

Elladan smirked. "I made it there far before he did. I took a shortcut through the woods. I put it on the sign and placed a stone on top so it will not blow away. Did you accomplish your mission?"

"Yes, it was fairly easy to persuade Frodo that we had some beautiful old maps that he would love to see."

"Then all is in order! Bilbo will get to his bedroom _before_ he can talk to Frodo and find out someone else is behind this."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

When Bilbo got back, he fetched a few snacks and decided to work on some poetry for a while. He sat down and opened his red book. He gasped in horror. The picture Ori had drawn for him was ruined. He could not see any of it, only black ink splashed all over the page. He stared at it for several minutes, unable to believe his eyes. Who would have done such a thing? And they at least could have apologized to him. And why was someone snooping around in his things anyway? He picked up the picture, or what had been the picture, and opened a drawer to put it in. And…there it was. The real picture was in the drawer. It was not harmed at all. It was a trick, then. He rolled his eyes. So this is what Frodo had been up too. Merry and Pippin had probably helped. He took out the picture and placed it carefully back in the red book. He then took a spare piece of paper. A rhyme had come to him. He dipped his pen in the ink well, and began to write.

"What…" Bilbo muttered. There was something wrong with the ink. It was smearing badly. And there was a faint smell of blueberries…and it was coming from the ink. He sniffed it. It definitely smelled like blueberries. He dipped his finger in it and licked it. It was blueberry syrup. So this also was a prank. He laughed. It was just like something mischievous tweenagers would do.

As he climbed into bed that night, he found that his bed had been short sheeted. He sighed in exasperation. Young hobbits were impossible. But then, he thought, so we're old hobbits…he had been very mischievous himself a long time ago. And he still could be. Frodo would soon find that out.

* * *

Pippin: *runs into room* Hey, Merry, I swiped a pot of cream! *trips and falls, sending cream all over Merry and the paper*


	11. Chapter 11

Merry: Now that I finally got that cream cleaned up, we can proceed with this chapter.

Pippin: I'll go get more. *leaves*

Merry: *facepalm*

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo was up before dawn. He got some rope, and quickly snuck to Frodo's room. He quietly opened the door. Frodo was still sound asleep. It was perfect. He got to work immediately...

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Sam woke up early. He made some breakfast for Frodo and brought it to his room. Frodo had just woken up, and was looking forward to a meal.

"I got some breakfast for you, Mr. Frodo." said Sam, holding out a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. "I made it myself."

Frodo smiled. "Thank you, Sam." He swung his legs out of bed, and promptly fell over, knocking Sam onto the floor. The food flew everywhere. Frodo groaned, and Sam stared at him in surprise.

"Mr. Frodo! What happened? Are you alright?"

Frodo sat up. "Someone tied my legs together during the night!"

Sam looked horrified. "But who would do that?"

"I am not sure...but I think I may know."

"Who?"

"Well, yesterday Gandalf was saying I need to laugh and have more fun here..."

"You think Gandalf did it?" Sam was stunned. That would never have occurred to him. It just didn't seem like something Gandalf would do.

"Yes, I do! I don't think this is beyond that old rascal. And I believe a return prank is in order!"

"But Mr. Frodo, do you really think we should do that? I mean, he is, well...a wizard..."

"He won't get mad!" Frodo grinned. "I know what we shall do!"

"What?" This whole idea made Sam nervous. He really was not interested in being the subject of Gandalf's wrath again.

"I am going to put ink in his tea." Frodo looked very satisfied with himself.

Sam was about to object, but he saw how excited Frodo looked about doing this. It would probably be good for him. "I can get some ink for you." he finally said. "And of course, we know where the tea is."

"Great!" said Frodo. "Lets get some breakfast! Not that," he added, looking down at the mess on the floor.

After breakfast, Sam and Frodo went down to the kitchens and made some tea. Sam got some ink, and they poured a little into the cup of tea. "Here, I'll take it to him!" announced Frodo, and picked it up. He walked outside, and looked around. Gandalf was smoking a pipe with Bilbo. He started forward, then paused. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all... He turned around, and accidentally bumped into Boromir.

Frodo gasped. "Sorry!"

Boromir looked amused. "It's quite all right, Frodo. Is that for Gandalf? It smells like the kind he always drinks."

"Yes, yes it is." Frodo stammered. "I...could you take it to him? I have to go meet Sam."

"I would be glad to, Frodo." Boromir took the cup and walked away.

Frodo ran back to Sam. "I saw that!" said Sam. "Well done! You're almost as good at this as Merry and Pippin! Gandalf will never know who did it!"

Boromir handed the tea to Gandalf, who thanked him and drank some...

* * *

Pippin: Look, Merry, I found more cream!

Merry: No, keep out...

Pippin: *runs in* Look, it's a whole other jar! *grins and tries to open it*

Merry: Give that to me! *tries to open it, but uses so much force the jar flies out of his hands and all over his work*

Pippin: HAHAHA!

Merry: *groans* This is hopeless.

* * *

A/N Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Keep it up! ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Pippin: Merry, give me some pipeweed.

Merry: You smoke too much, Pip.

Pippin: You do too.

Merry: No, I don't.

Pippin: Neither do I.

Merry: You already smoked all of yours! This is mine!

Pippin: *leaves*

* * *

Gandalf sipped the tea. For some reason, it seemed a little more bitter than the last time he had drank some, but it was still good. He finished the whole cup in a matter of minutes. He and Bilbo had been sitting there for a while in silence, blowing smoke rings, when Elrond walked up.

"Gandalf, could you come? Gloin has arrived and would like to speak with you. And he has brought his son Gimli."

"Of course!" answered Gandalf, standing up. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing Elrond was staring at him.

"Oh...nothing!" said Elrond hastily, turning away. "Come!"

They went to a room were Gloin and Gimli were waiting. Gloin stood up and greeted Gandalf, then he paused and stared at him.

Gandalf looked confused. "Is there something wrong with me today?" he asked. "Both you and Elrond seem to think so."

Gloin laughed at him. "Your teeth are black!"

Gandalf was annoyed. "My teeth are most certainly not black!"

Elrond produced a mirror. "Look for yourself."

Gandalf looked, and saw that his teeth were, in fact, black. He gasped in surprise. "Well, I…what…! Let me go clean them, I will be right back."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

Gandalf went to his quarters and began scrubbing his teeth vigorously. He was pretty sure how it had been done. The tea was the obvious way. What was less obvious was why _Boromir_ of all people had done it. Perhaps he had made a bet with the hobbits, and they had challenged him to prank Gandalf. For whatever reason he had done it, he was not about to just walk away. He was quite capable of such things himself.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Meanwhile, the two dwarves were getting impatient. Gimli was looking out of the window, watching Merry, Pippin, and Boromir sparring with swords. "I'm going to go meet those young hobbits." announced Gimli, and left, leaving his father and Elrond to wait for Gandalf to wait without him.

Merry and Pippin had just finished their sword fighting lesson, and were about to leave in search of food when Gimli walked up.

"Hello, young hobbits!" he said. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin, who I believe is known to you."

Pippin looked amazed. "You mean the Gloin who went with Bilbo to slay the dragon?"

Gimli laughed. "Yes, that Gloin. You fight well with those." he said, gesturing towards their swords.

Merry grinned. "At home, they would laugh if you said that. Pip and I are mostly known for the trouble we cause."

Boromir smiled, remembering the things he and Faramir used to do. "My brother and I were also pranksters." he said. "We always loved to cause trouble wherever we went."

"Well, I am sure the dwarves could beat you all!" said Gimli proudly. "I also made mischief when I was young."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Boromir.

"Yes!" said Gimli. "We shall have to have a prank war sometime. But not here, I think. Somehow, I don't think the elves would approve."

"They might!" broke in Pippin. "Elladan and Elrohir do that sort of thing all the time!"

"But maybe not now, right before the council." said Boromir. "So, Gimli and I have ourselves a bet. Men are much better pranksters than dwarves."

"They most certainly are not!" growled Gimli. "I shall prove it to you some day."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

In Boromir's room, Gandalf quietly drew out several round objects. He walked over to the fireplace, dug a small hole in the ashes, and buried them. He then replaced the pieces of wood back the way they had been. After checking to make sure his teeth were white, he left to talk to Gloin.

* * *

Pippin: *enters in a cloud of smoke*

Merry: Who'd you beg it from this time?

Pippin: Frodo. He had some as a present for you.

Merry: *leaps out of chair* Hey!

Pippin: Thanks, it's really good!

Merry: I did not give it to you. But whatever. It's too late now. *goes back to writing story*


	13. Chapter 13

Merry: Pippin, go get some food.

Pippin: I've already got it.

Merry: Where'd you get those mushrooms?

Pippin: Oh, Frodo had a basket from Farmer Maggot, and I just took a few...

Merry: Brilliant! Give me some!

* * *

That evening, Gimli was wandering around when he saw a pair of small elvish blades laying on a table. He stopped, and carefully picked one up. He was examining the fine carving on the handles when someone appeared beside him.

"Do you like those?" a soft voice asked.

Gimli started, and turned swiftly. It was Arwen. "They are finely made, but I prefer an axe!" he stated firmly, laying them down. "Elvish weapons will never outdo the skill of the dwarves."

Arwen took the knives. "These are mine. They were a gift from Ada only a few centuries ago, in case I ever needed to protect myself. I think they would be much more useful in a battle than an axe."

Gimli snorted. "Never! With my axe I can hew the necks of orcs much swifter than any elf!"

Arwen looked skeptical. "Perhaps. I have never seen a dwarf fight, but I do not think that an axe could be more useful than a pair of good knives."

"Axes are by far the finest of weapons!" growled Gimli. "And I have had many occasions to prove it!"

"Have you ever used elvish weapons?" asked Arwen.

"Have you ever used a dwarven axe?" countered Gimli. "Tomorrow I shall demonstrate for all you ignorant elves what true dwarvish weapons are capable of!" Arwen laughed. It was quite apparent she thought her people's weapons were far superior.

Gimli glared at her for a few moments, then stomped off.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Boromir carefully placed some wood in the large fireplace. He was looking forward to a warm fire. He lit it, and after making sure the fire was started well, sat down on his bed to take his boots off. Soon he could smell a faint odor. It gradually became stronger, and already was almost unbearable. He sniffed suspiciously, and jumped to his feet. Where could such a stench be coming from? He soon found that it was coming from the fireplace. Grabbing a poker, he pushed the wood aside, and after digging in the ashes for a moment, saw a few small balls that were smoking faintly. They were stink bombs of some kind. He snatched a cup of water and doused them with it. Almost immediately the smell became more faint. He opened up his door and the windows to air out the room. Then, with a look of barely concealed rage on his face, he took some wood and began constructing something.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Later that day, Legolas and the twins were returning from archery when Gimli ran up to them. "I am going to show you elves how fine dwarven weapons are!" he announced. "Your sister," he said, glaring at the twins, "insults my axe! See those dummy men you use for practicing the strength of swords? I am sure my axe can penetrate any armor you have!"

Gimli ran over to one of them, and attacked it. The axe broke with a crack, and the pieces fell to the ground. Gimli gasped in surprise, and the elves burst out laughing. Elladan slapped Gimli on the shoulder.

"Quite impressive, my friend!" he cried. "I am afraid Ada will now make us all use dwarven axes, as they are obviously far superior to our poor attempts!"

Gimli looked like he might explode with rage. He picked what was left of the axe, and examined it. "This is not my axe!" he shouted. "It's someone's miserable idea of a joke!"

"Really?" asked Legolas. "Let me see." He looked it over carefully. "Well, I certainly hope this is not your true weapon." he said, still grinning. "That would be even below the dwarves, to carry such a thing!"

"It is!" shouted Gimli, and left in a rage. He was going to kill Arwen…

Boromir had watched the proceedings from a nearby bush, hardly able to stop himself from laughing out loud. He quietly left.

* * *

Merry: That last mushroom is mine!

Pippin: Mine!

Merry: You had more than I did!

Pippin: I did the work of getting them!

Merry: I'm doing all the work here, writing down the events you caused in Rivendell!

Pippin: *eats last mushroom* I'll go get more mushrooms, since these are gone.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N *dodges sharp objects thrown by readers* Its been what, a month? X( I always hate it when other writers take so long, and now I did it myself! Sorry. *offers mushrooms*

* * *

Pippin: Merry, why do you write indoors? It's much nicer outside!

Merry: Umm... everything is in here?

Pippin: We can take it outside! Let's go! *grabs paper, ink and pen* *runs outside*

Merry: *sigh*

* * *

Gimli watched Arwen closely, waiting for a chance to get his revenge. Finally, after hours of tracking her at a distance, she disappeared into the library with Aragorn. Gimli decided now was as good as a time as any. But there was a slight problem. He did not know where her room was, or any of her things. How could he ask anyone, without raising suspicion? He was meandering around aimlessly with his head lowered, when he ran into something with a crash. He had run right into a birdcage without seeing it, and knocked it over. The bird flew out and landed on the branch of a nearby plant before he could do anything about it.

Gimli glared at it. "Nice birdie." he muttered halfheartedly, slowly advancing on it with his hands outstretched, ready to catch it. The bird quickly edged away from him. Gimli dove for it, knocking the plant over in his haste. With a squawk, the bird flew off, and was soon out of sight.

Gimli slowly pulled himself out of the branches of the plant, groaning softly. He glanced around nervously. If anyone found out about this there could be considerable trouble. No one had seen him do it though, or so he thought. After setting the plant upright and trying to make it look as though nothing had happened, he carefully placed the birdcage back on its stand. But as he did so, he noticed a small label tied to one of the corners.

From: Elrond

To: Arwen on her 2,700 begetting day

A malicious smile slowly grew on Gimli's face. This was revenge enough! He was sure the elf would not appreciate her little birdie being set loose. After hastily checking once more to see if he was alone, he left as quickly as possible.

Once Gimli had disappeared, a shadowed face withdrew from a nearby window, shaking with silent laughter. The unknown person quietly walked away.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Several hours later, Arwen was walking along the same hall Gimli had been pacing in earlier. She went straight to the birdcage, and opened the small wire door.

"Where are you, my Ilweranta?" she whispered softly, then looked more closely in horror. She could not see her pet anywhere. Someone must have let him loose, she reasoned. For the cage was locked and there was no other way out. After thinking for a few minutes, she finally decided that it must have been Glorfindel. He had always had a dislike of her bird, and often spoke of how amusing it would be if he got loose. Arwen rolled her eyes. The Balrog-Slayer could be really impossible at times.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

That night at dinner, all the guests were seated together at a large table, merrily talking amongst themselves. Arwen had not come in yet, and Elrond was beginning to wonder what was keeping her. Suddenly there was a flash of color, and a bird landed on Gandalf's plate, sending food flying. Gandalf started in surprise, then turned and glared at Elrond. The elves nearby burst into loud laughter.

Gandalf was still giving Elrond a death glare. "Elrond!" he shouted. "What…!"

Arwen dashed in, panting, her hair flying wild. "There he is!" she gasped. "I have been looking for him everywhere!" Gimli choked on his food and hid his face behind a napkin.

Gandalf grabbed the bird hastily, which bit his finger. Gandalf cried out and tossed the bird across the table. It landed in Elrond's wine, splashing it all over the exquisite robe he was wearing. Arwen rushed over and retrieved it. After a quick glance at the chaos, she ran out in embarrassment. Gimli was now having a hard time controlling his laughter, and Gloin was giving him strange looks.

After returning Ilweranta to his cage, Arwen did not go to dinner. She had something that needed to be done before the others were finished eating.

* * *

Merry: You were right. It's much better out here.

Pippin: *self satisfied grin*

Merry: You don't have to look so smug about it.

* * *

A/N Reviews get me to write faster...I kid you not.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

A million apologies for the long wait... there are only a few chapters left now! :D Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

Pippin: This story is-

Merry: Be quiet! The readers aren't supposed to know that.

Pippin: ...

* * *

Arwen ran to where all the paints were kept. She searched quickly, grabbed the largest bucket she could carry, and hurried to Glorfindel's quarters with a look of satisfaction on her face.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

The next morning, Glorfindel was looking over the gardens in Rivendell. He noted with touch of annoyance that most of the flowers were a light shade of purple. He had never cared for the color. Ah well, Elrond could have whatever flowers he wanted. He turned away with a slight frown on his face.

Elrond had been watching him. "Something wrong, Glorfindel?" he asked.

"Those flowers!" he complained. "They're all that silly shade of purple! Don't you think we should have some more variety?"

Elrond sighed. "What do you have against purple?"

"It just looks ridiculous!" the Balrog-Slayer grumbled.

"You should be glad your hair isn't that color!" joked Elrond lightheartedly, and walked off laughing. Glorfindel rolled his eyes. Purple hair, indeed. After watching the hobbits devour one of their countless meals, he stalked off towards his quarters. Just outside, he spotted Erestor. Seated in the warm sun, he was working on a detailed map of the Misty Mountains and all the ways through them.

"Another map?" Glorfindel teased. "Do you ever do anything else?"

Erestor sent him a glare. "Why does it matter? See, it is almost finished!"

"I still say you make too many maps!" with that, he turned, and opened his door. Instantly, a cascade of purple paint covered him completely, and splashed all over Erestor and covered the beautiful map. Glorfindel stood there in shock, choking on the foul taste of paint. Erestor leapt to his feet with a shout of rage.

"YOU...YOU GOLDEN-HAIRED..."

Glorfindel shook some paint soaked hair out of his face. "I didn't mean to-"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Erestor looked fit to murder him.

Glorfindel shrugged. "How do I know you didn't do it? Why, I'll bet that you did!"

Erestor sent him another death glare. The two stared, the tension growing with every second. Finally, Erestor leapt to his feet, and tackled the Balrog-Slayer, still ranting about his map. The two rolled on the floor in a desperate struggle.

"My map!"

"You know I hate purple!"

"That's probably why you did it!"

"To get it on myself?"

"No, on my map!"

"Why would I want that?"

"I don't know!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"So why are we fighting?"

"I don't know!"

They paused and stared at each other for a moment. "Someone else must have done it." muttered Erestor. "I really can't see you dumping purple paint all over yourself."

"And as much as I think you are too obsessed with maps, I would not deliberately ruin one." Glorfindel answered. "And certainly not with purple. It looked better before. As for someone wanting me to be purple...I believe I know just who would love to see that."

Erestor looked surprised. "Someone wants to see you purple?"

"Elrond." announced Glorfindel, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Earlier he told me to be glad my hair wasn't purple. Well, now it is, isn't it?"

"Our revenge shall be swift and severe." growled Erestor, clutching the sorry remains of his map. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do."

* * *

Pippin: Are you writing the rest?

Merry: Of course!

Pippin: I'm not sure you should.

Merry: Just calm down.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Special thanks to Sixty-Four K for betaing this! :)

* * *

Pippin: I love this part, if only...

Merry: Quiet.

Pippin: *fiddles with the ink well*

* * *

Glorfindel rummaged through one of his many drawers, looking for something he had purchased while traveling through a rag-tag town of men he had passed through. Ah! There it was. "Excruciatingly Painful Hot Pepper Sauce." It was perfect. It could be slipped into Elrond's food or drink, and then the Lord of Rivendell would have a most unpleasant surprise! A huge smile spread across Glorfindel's face as he contemplated Elrond's reaction.

Just then, Erestor entered the room, nervously playing with his hair. "I have been stalking Elrond all morning. I have discovered that he is going to be having luncheon with Legolas and Aragorn. If you have found something to put into his food, that would be the perfect time."

Glorfindel smirked and held out the bottle of hot pepper sauce. "This will work quite well. We only need to get it into his food. Or drink."

Erestor's eyes opened wide. He was obviously a bit unsure about doing this to Elrond. Glorfindel noticed his expression and reassured him. "Don't worry, we won't get caught!"

"I certainly hope not." muttered Erestor. "But what if we do?"

Glorfindel dismissed the idea. "We won't get caught. And if we do... well, maybe Thranduil will take us in."

"How reassuring!" Erestor said with a glare. "I suppose it will be great fun though. Let's go; the food is probably being set out now."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Glorfindel chucked softly as he poured the unpleasant sauce into Elrond's wine. He made sure that it was in a dark cup, so the Elf Lord would not be able to tell the difference. Erestor casually poured some salt into the drink to make it even more disgusting.

"Why have you never told me how much fun this is?" Erestor commented jokingly. "I believe I understand the twins much better now."

"It is great fun, isn't it." the Balrog-Slayer concurred, stirring the wine. "I will have to keep an eye on you from now on." He laughed and looked quickly around. "We should leave now. We do not want to get caught."

"Yes, that was part of this agreement, wasn't it?" Erestor said. "Let's go up there." He pointed to a balcony above them. "We can watch his reaction without being seen." Glorfindel nodded, and the two hid themselves where they could easily watch.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

Elrond, Legolas, and Aragorn entered together, chatting amongst themselves. Aragorn and Legolas made a beeline for the table and attacked the food vigorously. Elrond ate at a more dignified rate, but did not touch the wine.

"Why doesn't he try some?" Glorfindel hissed under his breath. "It's not as if he's had any wine today! At least, as far as I know."

"Get your face down; they'll see you!" Erestor whispered urgently, tugging on Glorfindel's sleeve.

Glorfindel shrugged him off. "He's taking forever. Why doesn't he just drink some?"

"Maybe he's not thirsty," Erestor said with a sigh. Inwardly, however, he was just as impatient as the Balrog-Slayer.

Then, it happened. Elrond picked up the glass and raised it to his lips. Glorfindel straightened up, not noticing that he was in full view of the table.

Several things happened at once. Elrond took a large drink from the cup. His eyes bulged from their sockets. Without warning, he accidentally spit the wine across the table, into Legolas' and Aragorn's astonished faces.

"WHAT IN ARDA?!" bellowed Elrond, leaping to his feet and grabbing desperately at Legolas' wine, downing it in an attempt to rid himself of the overwhelming spice.

Legolas and Aragorn stared at him, completely speechless. Wine dribbled down their faces and stained their fancy clothes.

Before he could help himself, Glorfindel let out a loud laugh. Erestor quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of view, but it was too late.

Elrond had seen them.

* * *

Pippin: *spills ink everywhere*

Merry: Is it just me, or is Pippin's behavior a bit cliche?


	17. Chapter 17

Pippin: You really should stop writing now.

Merry: *sigh* Pippin, no.

* * *

Elrond slammed his glass back into the table, and chased after the fleeing Glorfindel and Erestor in a most unlordly manner. Aragorn and Legolas watched, still speechless. Finally Aragorn burst out laughing.

"Of all the the times to pull a prank!" he gasped. "Really, Glorfindel?"

Erestor and Glorfindel desperately dashed away, and leapt into a closet, hoping Elrond wouldn't be able to find them there.

"What happened to not getting caught?" hissed Erestor, a terrified look on his face.

"Don't get all excited now." said Glorfindel. "Like I said, I'm sure Thranduil would take us in."

"That is not at all consoling!" Erestor growled. "Why did you have to..."

At that moment Elrond opened the door. He stood there, silently giving them both a death glare.

Glorfindel gave him an innocent face. "Now, Elrond, we both know..."

"We both know what?" Elrond snapped.

"Ahh... uhh... what you did to us." Glorfindel said nervously.

"I did nothing to you!" Elrond shouted. "What I want to know is why you two are sneaking around pulling tricks on people, in this serious..."

"Wait... you did do it, right?" Erestor interrupted.

"Did I do what?"

"Put that paint on Glorfindel's door!"

Elrond furrowed his eyebrows. "I did no such thing."

Erestor and Glorfindel both cringed and looked away. "Well, then." said Glorfindel. "It would seem we have the wrong elf. We'll find out who did it, so never mind..." Glorfindel tried to edge out of the closet.

"I want to know who did this!" Elrond retorted, pushing him back in. "Why would..."

"I know who did it." said a voice from behind Elrond.

Elrond spun on his heels and faced the newcomer. It was Lindir, who was nervously fingering his lyre.

Glorfindel pushed past Elrond and raced over to him. "You know who did it?"

"Yes." Lindir said. "But I think I should explain a few things first."

"Go right ahead." said Elrond.

"A few days ago, I was in the library. Merry and Pippin entered, but they did not see me. The two started discussing something they had done. Specificity, a prank they had pulled on Aragorn. The two were wondering if he had noticed."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Glorfindel said impatiently.

"Let me finish, will you?" Lindir said. "I did some spying, and it turns out Aragorn did notice. But he thought Legolas did it."

"Oh no." Elrond groaned.

"So he put peacocks under Legolas' bed, to scare him. But then, Legolas thought Elladan and Elrohir did that."

"NO!" shouted Elrond in horror. He was well aware of the twin's reputation as pranksters.

Lindir smiled understandingly. "Legolas put some extremely potent wine in their room. They drank it, and became very intoxicated. Everyone in Rivendell could hear them singing, actually."

"So that's why that happened." Elrond groaned. "I was so furious with them at the time..."

"Elladan and Elrohir thought Bilbo did it." Lindir continued. "They wrote him a fake letter from Sam and Frodo, telling him to meet them out at a trail. He went out, and waited for a couple hours for them, but obviously they never came. He returned, and found that his bed was short sheeted, there was syrup in his inkwell, and several other small things."

Elrond facepalmed.

"Bilbo thought Frodo had done it. He tied his legs together during the night, and that made him fall over when he tried to get up the next morning. Frodo was convinced Gandalf had done it, and he made Gandalf a cup of tea with ink in it. But Frodo handed the tea to Boromir, who gave it to Gandalf. Obviously, Gandalf blamed Boromir for the resulting black teeth."

Erestor laughed. This story just kept getting better.

"Gandalf put smoke bombs in Boromir's fireplace. He set them off, and he thought Gimli did it. He constructed a fake axe, and switched it with Gimli's real one. Later, the dwarf was trying to show off his weapon, and the fake one shattered in front of the elves. Gimli was furious, and he thought Arwen had done it, due to an argument they had had about weapons earlier. He set her bird loose, and it flew in the dining room, as we all know. Arwen thought Glorfindel had done it."

"Oh really?" Glorfindel growled. "Why would she think that?"

"How would I know?" Lindir shrugged. "But anyway, she put a bucket of purple paint on your door."

"So Arwen did it?" Erestor asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she did." Lindir answered.

"I shall have my revenge!" Glorfindel shouted.

"Wait!" said Lindir. "If you really look at this whole matter, who's fault is all of this?"

"Well... Merry and Pippin, I suppose." Glorfindel admitted.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Lindir laughed. "I think everyone who was pranked should now prank the instigators of all this!"

* * *

Pippin: Here it comes.

Merry: Yes, the storm is coming.


	18. Chapter 18

Pippin: Merry, please. You should stop writing now.

Merry: Pippin, no.

* * *

The next day, everyone who had been pranked was listening to Lindir's long and detailed speech about how they had all been fooled by the hobbits, and each other.

"...and so I told Erestor, Glorfindel and Elrond that Arwen had done it. " he finished.

Arwen glanced nervously towards Glorfindel and Erestor. She was surely going to experience their full wrath. This was not good. Not good at all.

"But I have a plan." Lindir smirked. "Instead of getting into a huge war with each other over all this, why don't we all play tricks on Merry and Pippin since we all know everything that has occurred is their fault?"

"Yes! Sweet revenge will be ours!" cried Aragorn. "I can't believe I thought it was Legolas." Legolas smiled at him innocently. Aragorn glared at his friend. "But you have done such things in the past."

"Listen up, everyone!" Lindir said loudly. "I have this all planned out..."

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

Lindir casually strolled by the kitchen, where he was sure to find Pippin lurking. Sure enough, there he was, sitting near the entrance, waiting for eatables to emerge from inside.

"Pippin!" Lindir called. "The cook is making cakes today, why don't you go see if you can get some? They are always generous with it - when I was an elfling I often could procure some just by making faces." He winked at the hobbit.

"Really? I'm getting some!" Pippin was gone in a flash.

As soon as he was out of sight, Lindir searched until he found Merry, who was looking for Pippin with an annoyed look on his face.

"Merry!" Lindir shouted cheerfully. "Are you aware of what Pippin is up to?"

"No, what this time?" Merry growled. His cousin was impossible, especially if there was food involved. There was probably food involved...

"He stole all your pipeweed." Lindir whispered seriously. "He's going to smoke it all tonight if you don't stop him."

"WHAT?" yelled Merry at the top of his lungs. Without waiting to ask where his cousin was, he dashed away. Lindir smiled evily. This really was very amusing.

Meanwhile, Aragorn stole into the room where the hobbits were sleeping. Opening Merry's pack, he drew out the bag of pipeweed and stuffed it into Pippin's pillowcase, making sure to leave the tip of it poking out so Merry would find it easily.

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,...,.,..,

Pippin soon found several cakes cooling near the kitchen. When he thought no one was watching, he carefully removed the largest one and crept away with it. He would share it with Merry that night. But as he headed back to their quarters, a dark shape swooped in front of him, letting loose an unearthly shriek.

Pippin froze, the cake falling to the ground, icing getting all over his bare feet. It was a Black Rider! Here in Rivendell! Pippin tried to scream, but he was frozen in place, unable to make a sound. The creature advanced, reaching for its sword...

Pippin screamed. "A Black Rider! A Black Rider! Help, help!" He ran, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. But as soon as he was gone, the "Black Rider" drew back his hood, revealing Erestor, who had hardly been able to keep back his laughter.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

Merry stomped toward the room. Pippin would never get away with this atrocity...

"Oh master hobbit, forgiiiiiive meeeeee!" Glorfindel appeared in front of him, tears streaming down his face. "I was not strong enough... forgive me. I have failed you, oh wisest of hobbits!" Glorfindel shrieked dramatically and threw himself prostrate at Merry's feet.

Merry's face went O.O

"What... what has happened, Lord Glorfindel?" he stuttered.

"Pippin! I could not stop him! He has stolen all your pipeweed, and I was too weak to prevent this deed of woe! Oh horrors! Oh trrraaaaaggdddyyyyy!" Glorfindel reached out, finding Merry's leg. He wrapped his arm around it and buried his face on Merry's hairy foot. "Forgive me, wise and lordly hobbit! I am shamed forever! I shall be banished, I shall be whipped and thrown into the dungeons!"

Merry did not know what to do. This mighty Lord of the elves, begging him for mercy? And why did he care about the pipeweed -?

Glorfindel raised his tear-streaked face. "Please, speak to Lord Elrond on my behalf!" he wailed. "I am undooone! Ohhhhhh!" he detached himself from Merry and gave himself over to wholehearted sobbing, his whole body shaking.

"I... I will speak to Lord Elrond." Merry gasped, and left hurriedly. He was so confused. What had just happened? Maybe Lord Glorfindel was mentally unstable. It was really the only explanation.

Well, he had to find out if anything had happened to his precious pipeweed. That was the most important matter at hand.

He checked his pack, and sure enough, the pipeweed was gone. All of it. Merry's face grew red and angry. How dare Pippin steal it? He would pay, yes, he would pay dearly. As he stood up, he noticed something else. The end of a small brown bag peeking out of Pippin's pillowcase. Sure enough, it was the missing pipeweed. Merry grabbed it, thinking thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Pippin: How could you think that, Merry? I didn't even do it.

Merry: You have stolen it, other times.

Pippin: True...


End file.
